Blackfire
by Supaiko
Summary: I started this story in the winter of 2007, so this is my progress. :D
1. Chapter 1

Blackfire

Prologue

A strong male otter swung his blade. "You'll die at the mercy of me sword, vermin!" He growled. He swung madly as a horde of rats, ferrets, stoats, and other vermin pressed in on him. Suddenly, a maid screamed. His wife came at the vermin, and the last thing he saw was his wife hacking madly at the beasts. Then, somewhere close by, a very small male ferret laughed, as his father laughed at having defeated the otters. The grown beast's name was Strippheth. "Look, Stripheth, we beat the otter holt." He laughed. The son, Stripheth, being only a babe, laughed also, not knowing why he was laughing. Strippheth picked his son up. "Someday, my son, you will be a great horde leader."

A black otter cub lay in a stream. Her father had just been killed, and her mother had been killed trying to save her father. She looked around, and called out. She was scared; her parents hadn't come for her, and she was thirsty. A rustling came within the bushes. Her big fearful blue eyes looked in that direction. A ferret came out. She squealed. She had no way to defend herself. He did something that surprised her.

"Shhh." He said in a calming voice. She stopped crying. He walked over to her and gently picked her up. Her big eyes looked at him, a scar over her right eye. He touched it gently, and she squealed. It hurt her. He smiled down at the small otter. She was a little thinner than most, more lanky. And her tail was less thick. He opened her mouth, and she had canine teeth like a fox's. This otter was special, he could tell. He stroked her head, touched her spiked neckfur, and she knew he was a kind one. Even at this early stage in her life. She smiled a toothy smile, and fell asleep. "I'm glad I ran away from Strippheth's horde. Ain't no way he can find me! I'm glad that I became good." he said to himself. He took the otter back to his camp, where he was also nursing a baby raven.

It was 15 seasons after the ferret had found the cub. His name was Halfear, as the otter soon found out. She grew up with the raven as her friend, and now she was a strong young adult. When he found her, he named her Blackfire. He taught her how to run swifter than the wind on a windy day. He taught her how to use a blade she had found, hidden by her father. She was the best swordsbeast anywhere. She had learned to use her sling better than a squirrel. She was the best fighter anywhere in Mossflower and beyond. The raven, who she had dubbed Crowfeathers when she was little, was her loyal companion. He had grown to twice the normal size of a raven, powered by her love and his love for her. She learned how to become invisible in the shade, where even her scent was smothered. Her eyes were red, from days of crying. They had turned from blue to red. She didn't even have pupils, let alone whites. Halfear taught her to leave her fear, and by this age she had lived with no fear in her heart for 5 seasons. She smiled as she saw a fish. Dinner for her and the ferret. It was a pike, the best fish for eating. She licked her chops, and jumped into the river. She hit the pike one swift, hard cuff to the head, and it was stunned. And she barely used her strength.

"Little more than a touch, Crow." She told the big raven, who cawed in agreement. She picked the dead pike up and towed it to camp. It was longer and heavier than she was, but it didn't seem to be less than a feather to her. Anybeast watching her would see how she carried it with ease. As she brought it back to camp, she heard a soft thud. She dropped the fish, which Crow picked up for her. She ran to the noise, to see the old ferret had died from old age. She sniffed. Then, digging a quick grave, she buried him, formally. She said a few words, and told Crow "This is where we learn to survive without an older beast around us." She smiled. "If'n we make a good reputation, we might be left alone!" she chuckled. Little did she know she would be a living legend.

She arrived at Redwall on a Tuesday. They had taken her in, and she was adjusting well. But she was not well liked. Things were always blamed on her, and the Dibbuns, being babies, made fun of the way she looked. More than once she was brought in front of the Abbot for having had a fight in the Abbey. The Skipper of Otters, currently Rhye, was harsh on her whenever she trained. And she trained harder than other otters to prove herself. And then the day came. She was telling Myre, Skipper's son, of her past and how her father had left her. Then she went into how she was raised by a ferret. She finished her story when she arrived at Redwall, and then Skipper insulted her father.

"Must not have loved you much if he left you to get found by a ferret!" He taunted, and she sprang at him. Her teeth were bared, and she had whipped out her sword before he had time to react. He gained his senses quickly and took out his dagger. They fought for a little bit, Blackfire having scored more cuts on Skipper than he on her. The fight was broken up, and she was once again brought before Abbot Carth.

"'E insulted me father!" She kept insisting.

"That is no reason to start a fight, Blackfire." The Abbot had replied. And then she was hauled back out onto the grounds.

The next day, Skipper announced his retirement, and Myre became the Skipper of Otters. During the ceremony, near the end, Blackfire had shouted her disapproval. That got her kicked out of Redwall. Standing just outside of the gates, she shouted her promise that she would never let a Redwaller that crossed her path go without a fight. The Redwallers, thinking it was just a bluff, ignored her.

Blackfire was now an adult. She had done many things, some of them being her slipping into hordes as a very beautiful female ferret, killing vermin with her teeth and claws, having a fight with the Skipper of Redwall, and finding a way to ride Crowfeathers. When she had fought Skipper, he had insulted her father when she said she was raised by a ferret. Mothers at Redwall told their dibbuns stories about Blackfire to make them go to bed with visions in their heads. They would dream of her, imagining life like her. They would also try to imagine a raven twice the size of a normal one. In the morning, they would tell about their crazy dreams. Little vermin babes would be scared into going to sleep, with things like "If ye don't go ter sleep now, Blackfire will come and slay yer!" The babes would go to sleep instantly. Vermin lords would hunt for her, and she would slay them when they did find her. She enjoyed her life, even the part that she was a ferret-looking otter. She enjoyed it when she had visitors, but they never stayed long. She was always puzzled, until one particular day. This is where her story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

1

Blackfire waited. She had a net in the stream she lived by, catching shrimp to make all otter favorites: shrimp and hotroot soup. She smiled, because she had everything else ready. All she needed was the shrimp, and it had been a week since she put the net in. She pulled it out, and found it loaded with shrimp. She would cook the extra ones and give them to Crow, since he didn't like the spiciness of shrimp and hotroot soup. She put about 100 shrimp in the cauldron, and fried the rest. She whistled. Crowfeathers came out of his tree, and saw the shrimp.

"Yew 'ave ter be a goodbird, now." She told him. He nodded. She threw the shrimp one at a time into his waiting beak, which he closed after every five. She laid the others she hadn't fed him (which was about 30) on a blanket, to dry for traveling. When she knew the soup was ready, she sampled it. Awesome. She took it off the fire and poured some into a bowl. She supped at it, listening to some beast coming this way. She drained the half bowl left in a single gulp, and set it down. "Hide!" she hissed at Crow, who flew into a tree. She hid the cauldron, smell and all, and buried her fire. She then threw it into the river, so it looked like no beast lived there. She melted into the shadows, ready to spring if it was a vermin pack.

Halffang cursed as he tripped over a root. "I'm tellin' ye, she's real!" he told his companion, which was a stoat. The rat was strong, but he didn't want to cause trouble. The stoat, Crossear, replied, "'Ow do yew know? I'm tellin' ye, this is just a goosechase!" At this, Halffang bristled.

"Watch wot yew say, or I'm gonna slay ye!" He walked into a clearing, and sat down. He sighed. "We need Blackfire to take over Stripheth. That's why were 'ere, halfwit!" Just then, Blackfire stepped out. They gasped.

"So, ye need me ter take over Stripheth? The blue-eyed ferret, aye?" she asked them, toying with her blade. "If yer lying, well…" she trailed off. Only Crossear found his voice.

"Ain't yew a pretty thing?" he asked. She growled.

"Aye that's wot we want, it ain't no trouble for an eddicated beast like yerself, is it?" Halffang said quickly. She thought for a moment.

"I don't come fer free, rat." She said. He nodded.

"Wot do ye want? Anythin' at all, mate!" he said, hoping she would come. Again, she thought.

Finally, she said, "I want yew ter tell the Skipper of Redwall that Blackfire's back and waitin fer 'im." Halffang and Crossear looked at each other. That was no easy task. "An' yew have ter do it afore I 'elp yer." She added.

"But the Redwallers 'ate vermin like us…" Crossear said rather stupidly.

"Then if ye give me yer weapons, ye c'n say ye come in peace!" At that, both vermin threw their weapons down. "I'll give 'em back when ye return." She smiled, and then melted away with their weapons. They stood dumbstruck. Halffang ran towards Redwall, wanting to get it done quickly. She smiled to herself. Skipper hated vermin. He would be hard to talk to.

Halffang banged on the door. Skipper came out. "What do you want 'ere, vermin?" he snarled at them.

"Er, we wos just gonna tell you that, er… ThatBlackfiresbackandwaitingforyou!" Crossear said, in a rush. Skipper prodded them. "She was killed a long time ago, any beast knows that." He growled.

"No, she ain't dead. She told us ter tell ye so's she c'n 'elp us! We come in peace!" Halffang tried to explain. Skipper wouldn't hear of it.

"I saw 'er, dead!" He tried to tell them. They were getting annoyed also.

"Then ye didn't look right! She's waitin', Skipper!" with that, they left, headed back to Blackfire's camp.

"Oh, dear. This ain't good, mate." Halffang said. They hoped they could get enough from her to prove she was alive.

She had moved everything. It looked as though she was never there. She smiled as she swam away, scent completely hidden. It would take forever to find her, and that's how she wanted it. Crow was flying in the air, and she came out. She climbed onto his back, and he flew again, carrying her.

Skipper was sitting at the Cavern Hole table, thinking hard. She could still be alive, he had never checked if she was really dead. You see, there had been a mazzive battle, which both Skipper and Blackfire took part in. Afterwards, it looked as if she was dead. Though the next day she was gone, so he had assumed she had been buried. Bartemeaus walked in, and Skipper had a few questions for him.

"Hello, Skipper. Did you want to ask me something?" The old mouse asked. Skipper was always fascinated at how he knew those things, as he was blind.

"Yes, Bart. Is….is Blackfire alive?" Skipper asked, his head in his paws, elbows on the table.

"There are some who say she is. I've seen her, Skip. Saved me from death more than once, she did." He replied, thinking back to the times some black creature had saved him. "Course, we don't know if she's a ferret, or an otter." At this, Skipper looked up.

"How can you not know? There is a distinct difference, I mean otters have thick rudder like tails and-" Skipper started.

"She's a slender pretty thing, skinny tail for an otter, yet only a little thicker than a regular ferrets." He interrupted. He knew what she looked like, from the previous seasons when he could see. "Aye, she's become a legend. Great hero, you know. All look up to her." He said, stroking his whiskers in a thoughtful way. Skipper just stared at him. He remembered she always _was _rather skinny. "And you know, she is about your age. But I hear that she has you do outrageous things to become her friend. And after you insulted her father-"

It was Skippers turn to interrupt. "That's enough talking for now!" He got up, thanked Bartemeaus, and went to the kitchens. "Friar, can you pack me a picnic lunch for two?" Skipper asked.

"Sure thing, Skip. Who's going with you?" Friar Bob asked.

"No one. I'm meeting my maid friend." He said, waiting patiently for the basket of food.

"Who's the lucky gal, eh? Who gets to have lunch with my handsome Skipper?" Skipper's father had just walked in, as it was about time for his mid-afternoon snack.

"A friend who doesn't live here, that's who." Skipper said, matter-of-factly. "Now if you please, Friar, the lunch?" Skipper said, reminding the Friar about his job.

"Oh, right! Some tarts, a little bit of salad…." He mumbled, going about the kitchen getting everything Skipper needed.

"Uh, Friar, if you don't mind, a little piece of pie and perhaps a salad?" Skipper's dad asked. "Well, tell her 'hi' from you father. If I'm not mistaken, this maid is Blackfire, and you're trying to make up with her, yes?" Skipper's dad had an uncanny way of knowing things that went on in Skippers head. He knew that he had been a little harsh on her, but she had liked him more than the others.

"Will do, pop. That is, if she even talks to me…" He mumbled. He got the basket from Friar, thanked him, said good-by to his father, and set off into the woods. Little did he know that he wasn't going to have an easy time going through the woods.

Stripheth sat in his tent, wishing dearly his horde wasn't so stupid. As he looked out his window, he saw what looked to be a black ferret on a raven's back land near his camp. He ran to get the ferret, wanting to know if it was as stupid as his horde.

Blackfire jumped off of Crow as they landed. "Look at me, Crow. Me neckfur spiked like usual?" She asked. Crow nodded. "Lookin' like a ferret, am I?" she asked. Crow nodded. "Ready fer some fun, an' maybe, no, definitely some gold?" she asked. Crow nodded. Blackfire pricked her ear. "Listen, mus' be the horde leader." She whispered to Crow. She set about making it look like she was setting up a camp. She saw Stripheth panting, running up to her. He regained his breath rather quickly.

"Miss," he began, looking at her. What he saw was a stunningly beautiful female ferret, setting up a camp.

"Aye?" she asked, bringing him back to his senses.

"I ask you to join my horde, as they are all stupid." He said, in his most flattering voice.

"Yer stupid." Blackfire muttered under her breath. "I don' work fer free, ye need ter pay me." She said, loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh, yes, of course. Yes, follow me please." He said, and turned to walk away.

"One moment, ferret."

"Yer a ferret too, ye know."

"Shuttup! One more condition. Ye 'ave ter let me go round the woods by meself."

"Ye promise not ter tell the Redwallers?"

"I 'ate 'em, 'course not!" She crossed her fingers behind her back. She might not like them, but she had to warn them. She didn't let any innocent beast get hurt unless she was the one doing the hurting.

"All right, then." And again he turned to go. Since Blackfire could not see his face, he had the biggest grin pasted on.

Blackfire followed him, wondering what sort of payment she would get. Crow hopped behind her, excited at finally being full grown and able to participate this time. Stripheth dog-trotted ahead of them, knowing what he would give: a chest full of gold and jewels, and the high captain position, to ensure her loyalty. "By the way, me beauty," Stripheth said. Blackfire growled a little bit. "Wots yer name, eh?" He asked. He needed to know his knew High Captains name.

"Me names…." At this she hesitated, thinking hard. "Spikedheart." She said at last. Stripheth guessed that she had hesitated because her name sounded evil.

"That's a right pretty neckfur ye got there. Nice fer battle." He commented.

"Aye, Lord." She said, taking to calling him Lord for now.

"Ho, no, me High Cap'n gits ter call me Stripheth." He insisted.

"Alright, Stripheth."

They walked in silence for awhile. Stripheth couldn't help but notice that she was his same age. Blackfire couldn't help but notice he was her age, quite a young horde leader. As they walked, they came upon a rather large camp. Blackfire let out a long whistle. "'Tis a mighty 'orde ye 'ave 'ere. All pretty stupid, aye?" She asked, looking around.

"Yes, that's the sad thing." He sighed.

"Ye know, Stripheth, yer a pretty young 'orde leader." Blackfire commented.

"Aye, me father would be proud o' me." He said, a smile crossing his face. "His name was Strippheth."

Blackfire stopped. Strippheth? He killed her parents, but she would say nothing to her Lord. They walked in silence to Stripheth's tent, where they both entered. "Well, me beauty, this is your payment." He said, showing her a large trunk full to the brim of gold and jewels. Blackfire's eye lit up, the trunk ensuring she might actually teach them to dodge. But nothing else.

Skipper ran through the trees. In one paw was his sling, in the other his dagger. His picnic basket laid some ways back, left behind. Something sounded in the tree. Skipper stopped and looked up. A rain of pebbles came down upon him, making him duck for cover. He heard ripping noises where he left his basket, knowing what had become of it. "Why are they so close to Redwall anyways?" he mumbled. He stood up, and more pebbles came at him.

"Worra you doing here?" a voice called.

"Just passin' through Mossflower, ain't yore territory! You don't have a right to attack me!" Skipper replied.

"Shuttup, waterdog! This aking maken a speech!" a different voice rang.

"Aye, thatta right, waterdog! Kinga says you not gorra right to walk in his new territory!" The first voice rang.

"New territory? _New territory?_" Skipper barked. "You don't have a right to expand your territory!"

"Waterdog best be's quiet, or else him gonna pay the price!" The second voice rang again.

"Listen, Ragtail! You best go back to your own territory, or else Redwall will come and kill you!" Skipper retorted.

The voice laughed. "Hahaha! Yousa sillybeast, Ragtail no go home!"

Skipper thought a moment. "If I beat you in a duel, then will your tribe go back to your original territory?" He shouted into the trees.

Harsh laughing was heard. "Yousa gotta no chance, but Ragtail accepts! A fight to the death?" The voice called Ragtail asked.

"Aye, that's right! But it's got to be on the ground, where I can see you!" Skipper replied.

"All righty, then. Kinga Ragtail accepts these terms!" Ragtail agreed. Down from the trees climbed a rat painted in reds and greens. His advisor also climbed down with him. Now, this 'King' Ragtail was a tree rat, as was all of his tribe. They were all the same colors, but they had different markings than Ragtail had. In Ragtail's paw was a short rapier.

"Yousa knows how to duel, yes?" He said, taking a fighting stance and sneering at Skipper.

"Aye, rat. Yore advisor better stay outta this, and he's the only one that can say when to go." Skipper said quickly. He finished right on time, as Ragtails advisor shouted go. He danced up and down, banging on war drums.

Ragtail ran at Skipper, his rapier held high. Skipper sidestepped, but so did Ragtail. Skipper parried the blow with his dagger, but Ragtail was quick. He caught Skipper in the ear, chopping part off. Skipper started thwacking Ragtail on the head with his sling, which was loaded. Ragtail took the blows, clashing blades with Skipper. Skipper hit Ragtail good on the chest with his sling, knocking him back. He then proceeded to pelt Ragtail with river pebbles. Ragtail's tribe was egging him on, shouting support.

"Yousa tougher then you look, waterdog!" Ragtail panted. As he rested for a moment, he threw his rapier. It lodged itself in Skipper's shoulder.

"Why, thankee kindly, rat!" Skipper winced, catching Ragtail in the arm with his dagger. Ragtail screamed in pain. As he clutched his wounded arm, Skipper ran him through with his dagger. Ragtail fell, dead.

The tribe fell silent. The advisor, Stringeye, looked shocked.

"Kinga Stringeye says tribe fallsa back to the old territory!" Stringeye screamed. Skipper guessed he was the new 'King'. The tribe did as told, shouting insults to Skipper on their way back.

Skipper pulled the rapier out of his shoulder, wincing greatly as he did so. He found some dock leaves and put them on his wound. He needed to stop the blood flow. He sat down with his back against a tree trunk, took a grape vine he saw growing, and tied the dock leaves to his shoulder. His head slumped onto his chest, and he fell asleep.

Blackfire walked through the trees, enjoying her alone time. She had just ordered the horde to cook dinner, which was hard. They had shouted either insults or complements while she addressed them. Just then, a scent came to her nose. Blood was about an hours walk from here, northwest. She started in that direction. She also smelled death, dock leaves, and…metal, like a dagger. She quickened her pace, sensing something was amiss.

Stripheth tapped his claws. Where was she? He knew she took awhile for a lot of things, but she was overdue. He could only wait a few more minutes. Little did he know she only needed a few more minutes.

Blackfire worked quickly, as Skipper was still unconscious. Much as she hated him, she wanted to kill him, not some wound. She wrapped it tightly after putting a special ointment made of crushed dock leaves and a berry only she knew about. She wrapped it with whole dock leaves. He grunted just as she finished, and she hurriedly melted into the shadows and pelted back to camp. She walked in, with all her breath, making it seem like she was only gone for a moment or two. "Yew lazy chops! Git back ter work! Yer aint gonna be good fighter if'n ye don' train, now will ye?" She shouted, her voice ringing through the forest. Stripheth looked up, spotting her strutting form from inside his tent. As he was about to get up, she burst in. "Yew've got the laziest lot I ever seen, Stripheth!" She bellowed, amazed at how lazy they were. Not to mention fat.

"I-I-I…" Stripheth stammered, amazed at how easily she could yell at her leader. But then again, she _was_ a loner.

"Either yew git yer lot respectin' me or I'm gonna quit!" She raged, seeking to kick things.

"Calm down, please! It ain't my fault that me lot's-" He started.

"Aye, 'tis yore fault as yer their leader!" She interrupted. She found a table, and proceeded to upturn it. "Git yer lot t'where they respec' me, or I'm gonna quit!" she repeated.

He sniffed, keeping calm. "If'n you calm down, then I'm sure I c'n arrange that!" he said softly. Blackfire seemed to notice he was calm, as she turned to him, eyes narrowed. For all her raving, she was breathing normally. Suddenly, a change came over her. She walk back to Stripheth, and smiled. Stripheth seemed to melt. "Stripheth, c'n yer let me be leader fer a week?" She asked, in a silky smooth voice.

"S-sure." He said, his eyes glazed with love. She gently took his cloak from him, and put it on.

"Now, be a good high captain, an' go sleep in yore tent." She said, and he walked out to the high captain tent.

Skipper woke up. His shoulder was bandaged in such a way, the beast who did it had to be better at medicine than the infirmary mice. He stood up and stretched. His limbs were stiff. "Ah!" he gripped his shoulder. It was searing with pain. Then a smile cracked his face. He knew the beast who must have done this. But why? He was just going to be killed later, so why bother? As he walked back to the Abbey, gripping his shoulder, he thought about these things. Once at the Abbey, he went to the infirmary, and had the nurses take a look at the bandage.

"These are very well-done wrappings. I haven't seen this done before. This must have been a very skilled doctor, to wrap them like this. Yes, I see how it was done, very good, very good. Never would have though to do it like that, stops the bleeding for good." The nursemaid mumbled to herself. She studied Skipper's dressings, making notes on bark paper, so she could do this in the future. Skipper waited patiently as she worked. "My, my, I can't redo this!" The nurse cried. "It's too advanced. You'll have to keep them on until your wound heals, Skip. Sorry!" She added. Skipper nodded his thanks and left.

As Skipper walked down the hall, he stopped in front of the tapestry with Martin on it. The sewn mouse smiled boldly down at him, leaning on his sword hilt as vermin fled behind him. "Oh, Martin, why can't she just get along with me?" Skipper asked, knowing he might not get an answer. But he swore he saw Martin wink back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

2

"Git up, you lot! Ye all want ter become strong, aye?" Blackfire's harsh voice rang out. "Stripheth! I need yore 'elp now. Yore to run t'rough these lazy bums an' git them into ranks!" It was time they started training. Stripheth did as he was told, and soon had all the sleepy vermin standing in ranks.

"'Ey! She ain't leader! Wot's she doin, orderin' us around?" A rat yelled from the far ranks. Ripples of agreement went through the ranks. Quick as a flash, Blackfire loosed a throwing dagger. It buried itself in the rat's chest. He fell over, dead. The ranks immediately went silent.

"Aye, I'm yer leader for a week. An' trus' me, tis gonna be th'ardest week ye ever 'ad!" was her reply to the dead rat. With a flick of her tail, she motioned Stripheth to her side. "An' this 'ere is me High Captain. Anybeast who disagrees?" She growled. The horde stayed silent. "Didn't think so. Now, rank captains, pair yore ranks up so everybeast 'as a partner. They'll work on dodging attacks. One will attack the other wit' a pole, cos we ain't gonna lose any in training. The other will dodge the attacks, or try to. Af'er an hour, make 'em switch roles. Yore doin' this the whole day, mates. Aye, until the sun sets!" The captains set about, pairing every one off.

The horde had started training. "I put yew in charge o' the 'orde now, Stripheth. I'm goin' on a likkle trip. When I comes back, this 'orde better be exhausted!" And she was off. Crow flew after her. Running swiftly, she set off in the direction of Redwall. She laughed as she thought about the task she had set the horde. That only made them sore and hate sticks. Shedding the cloak, she gave a cough. Crow landed, and let her board his back. "Stay low, we ain't goin' far." Blackfire said. Crow nodded, and took off. He expertly dodged trees as they flew low to the ground. Soon they arrived at Redwall.

Skipper was going upstairs when he heard banging on the gate. Sighing, he went to see who it was. "Open the gate!" He shouted up to the gate keeper. The old mouse nodded. The gates swung open, and Skipper looked out. Nothing. As he turned to go back in, something gripped his neck and pulled him into the shadows. Grabbing the front of his shirt was a female ferret. As his eyes adjusted, he saw her more clearly. She was… Skipper only stared in disbelief. "The rat an' stoat were right! I thought you were dead!" Skipper blurted out. Blackfire threw him onto the ground.

"Aye, they was." She growled. In her left hand was her dagger. Crow, standing behind her, saw the danger she was in. The whole of Redwall right there, and she was just going to kill Skipper. He acted quickly, knocking his beak over her head. Skipper only stared. Blackfire fell to the ground, unconscious. Skipper sighed.

"Thanks, mate." Skipper picked up Blackfire's limp form and proceeded to bring it inside. But she was already moving. Impossible! A beast is usually knocked out for half an hour, not half a minute, he thought. Skipper set her against a tree. A crowd started to gather, all the former Dibbuns now grown beasts.

Blackfire's eyes popped open. She was being pinned down by four pairs of heavy paws. They all gasped as they saw she had no pupils or whites. She started laughing, an evil, crazy laugh. "So, Skipper was stupid enuff ter bring me inside t'e Abbey!"

"Be quiet! Stop causing trouble!" A voice rang out. The Redwallers parted to let their Abbot through.

"So, Carth, still alive I see." Blackfire growled.

"Yes, I am. Now, why are you here?" The Abbot demanded.

"Ain't like yew ter demand, Carth." Blackfire pointed out.

"You will address me as-" Abbot Carth began. He was interrupted.

"I don't 'ave ter address ye wit' any title! I ain't a Redwaller no more!" She snarled. Carth only nodded. "Now, where's Skipper?" She growled.

"My, is that Blackfire? Lack a day, marm! You're a right beauty!" Rhye's voice came over the noise.

"Well, if it ain't lardbarrel!" Blackfire returned, amusement in her eyes at seeing Rhye again.

"Such foul language for one so pretty." Rhye said, shaking his head, a smile on his face. Blackfire started struggling to free herself.

It took two more hefty otters to hold her down. Her eyes burned hatred into Abbot Carth. He took a step back. Even six of the otter crew can barely keep her down, Abbot Carth thought. "By the way, we've taken your weapons." He said. At this, Blackfire laughed, causing much confusion.

"As long as me teeth are in me 'ead, and me claws are on me paw, I always 'ave a weapon!" She growled. Yet she made no move to use her teeth or claws. "Now let me go, I promise not ter 'urt anybeast!"

"I don't want to take chances." Abbot Carth said.

"Look, if t'was one thing I learned from this place, t'was t'keep tew me word!" At this, the Abbot made a sign to let her go. She rose, and dusted herself off. She spotted Crow, and ran to him. "Yew didn' 'urt 'im, did yer?" She said, concern showing in her voice.

"No, we didn't. He hasn't done a thing to us, so why us to him?" Abbot Carth said. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Blackfire ignored it.

"Take off, Crow. But roost nearby, cos I might need ya." She told her raven. He nodded, and did as bidden. She sat down on the grass, the sweet soft grass. If felt good after being on hard ground for awhile. She had a smug look on her face.

"What is it, Blackfire?" Rhye asked. "Tell us, I know that look. You have information." He prodded. "What do ya want, anythin' at all!" Blackfire put on her thoughtful face. Then her grin turned evil.

"I wan't ter battle wit' Skipper! Nay, I wish ter slay 'im!" She said. All the Redwallers gasped.

"I'm sorry, we cannot give a life for information." Abbot Carth said.  
"Then how about an apology?" came a voice from the back. Skipper stepped up to Blackfire from the back of the crowd. "Blackfire, I'm sorry I said that about your father. I don't know what I was thinking." He said, his head bowed.

Blackfire seemed to have almost cried with joy. "Apology accepted, Skip. Now, I need ter tell ya that Stripheth an' 'is horde are camped aways from 'ere." She said, a smile playing on her lips. "An' right now, I'm the 'orde leader, aye." She said. She loved being a spy, even if most of the time she was a spy for herself. Nobeast ever caught her.

Back at camp, Blackfire resumed her position. All the vermin had been doing was hitting each other with sticks. It was rather funny to watch. "Alright! Enough!" Her voice rang. They all stopped gratefully. "Now, if'n yew don' feel this in the mornin', then train 'arder! Stripheth's gonna tell ya wot t'do fer the rest of the day." And she turned around and marched into her tent.

Heaving a heavy sigh, she collapsed on the bed. Listening to the faint sounds outside, Blackfire fell into a deep sleep. She was worn out by the days' events. Soon, she was staring into the white mist of dream. Out of the mist came Martin the Warrior, clad in all his armor, and wielding his mighty sword. He spoke a poem to Blackfire, one that the Redwallers needed to help her with.

Sing this as a song to them,

Let them try to see

That their true leader

Is naught you but me.

Spell it not with an e,

Rather with an I.

The beginning of right,

Now you shall see

The name I spelled

Just for thee.

Then Martin disappeared, and she woke up to find that it was midnight. The rest of the camp had gone to bed, yet she could not sleep anymore. She had to tell the Redwallers somehow, but if she disappeared again, it would seem strange to the horde. Wait, of course! Why hadn't she thought of that before? Stepping outside, she called to Crow. "Psst, Crow!" He came hopping over. "Tell them Redwallers that Martin came ter me, an' tell 'em ter shave one o' their squirrels' tails ter look like a rat!" Crow nodded, and took off for Redwall.

Crow flew fast, even though the Abbey was not far away. Though it was the middle of the night, he gave a soft caw. The cook came running out, as he could not sleep. Breathless, he saw Crow standing there. He knew there must be a reason he was here without Blackfire. "What is it, Crow?" Bob asked.

"Blackfire has sent me to tell the Abbot that Martin has come to her with a riddle. Though she doesn't remember it." He added.

Bob's face fell. "Oh, well, in the morning I'll tell Father Abbot that." He yawned. "Keep us posted, Crow. You're the only way of communicating with us without Blackfire leaving all the time."

"And she said for one o' the squirrels to shave its tail, said it would look like a rat." Bob nodded, and headed back in. Crow took off, heading back to the vermin camp.

Blackfire had fallen asleep when Crow got back. She woke up when she heard Crow's wings beating. Sleepily, she went outside into the gathering morn. "They say yis." He reported. Blackfire nodded.

"Tell Stripheth that 'e's gonna lead terday, cos I'm tired." Crow nodded, and as Blackfire went back in to sleep, he hopped over to Stripheth's tent. "Wake up, dozeychops! Blackfire says you're in command today; she was up late last night."

Stripheth nodded. "Alright, Crow. Come on, crew, up on yore hunkers! Blackfire's takin' a day off, an' so Imma lead yer agin!" The crew moaned at this news.

"We're not gonna whack each other wit' sticks no more, are we?" One rat asked, rubbing his eyes. Stripheth cuffed his ears soundly.

"Course we ain't! We're gonna go foragin', ter teach ye the importance of seein' things sharpish!" He replied. "Anybeast else got a stupid question?" None of the other horde members raised their hands. "Good. Come on, we gotta git goin'. Blackfire won' be 'appy that we left, but we're gonna be back by then. Unless any of youse 'r' stupid enuff ter lag behind?" They all formed into their ranks, ready to march on the signal. "Right then, off we go!" And Stripheth led the crew into the Mossflower woods.

Crow decided to tag along in the air, incase there were any stragglers.

Father Abbot Carth was strolling around the orchard when Friar Bob found him. "Father," he panted, "I have word from Blackfire. Crow came by last night, and said that Martin the Warrior came to her in a dream, spoke a poem, and disappeared."

Abbot Carth nodded. "Thank you. Did she tell us what to do so we can get the message?" Bob nodded his head.

"She said to shave one of the squirrel's tails, said it would look like a rat then." Abbot Carth nodded again.

"Well, lets get to work then. I have an idea of who it will be." Abbot Carth said, a twinkle in his eye.

Rain complained loudly. "Father Abbot, please don't make me do this! This isn't fair!" She whined.

"Nonsense, Rain, you said yourself you wanted to go on an adventure! Now's your chance to go." Abbot Carth reminded her. Shaving the rest of her tail, he stood back. "You look like a rat, Rain, that's what we wanted. Now, young maid, you must put the sea rat clothes on."

"And Spikedsoul was never heard from again." The old badger put down a book. He was tired, for it was late at night. Two badgers and five hare babes all moaned in protest. The badgers were actually young adults, but they loved stories. "Sorry, little 'uns, that's the end of it. Now go to bed." Grumbling, the babes went to bed. They all failed to notice a cloaked figure in the shadows.

"T'was a wonderful job thou did." A female voice came from the cloak. The maid stepped into the firelight. All that could be seen from the cloak was a white snout and the tip of a white tail.

"Miss, what happens when they discover ye?" The old badger asked, curious to know.

"Thou must telleth them I resemble him a lot." The figure said. "Thou lookest tired. Go to thine bed, t'is late." She added.

"Very well." The badger said, getting off his chair. The figure went without another word to her room. The old badger wondered why she chose Salamandastron to stay at. His head hurting, he finally went to bed.

The cloaked figure peered out her door. She stepped into the firelight and felt something tap her. She looked to see who it was and found the female badger.

"Who are you?" The maid asked the figure.

"My name beith Finn. And thou's?" Finn responded, smiling.

"My name is Mir." The badger responded. "Why do you hide your face?"

"I looketh too much like that Spikedsoul in thy story." Finn responded. "But thou wishes to seeith my face, t'is in thou's eyes." Finn added. Taking a paw, she lowered her hood.

Her hood came down to reveal a beautiful otter face. Mir knew Finn was an otter by her whiskers. Finn had piercing blue eyes that had no pupils, a black scar over her left eye, and holes in her ears. They were most likely for earrings.

"If my face is seeneth by yon vermin, they will wanteth me dead." Finn said.

"Well, Finn, the reason I came here was because my brother made freaky noises. It scared me." Mir confessed.

"Thou cane sleepeth in my bed." Finn replied, smiling at Mir's confession. The badger followed Finn into her room and climbed into her bed.

"Are you going to sleep?" Mir asked. She was surprised when the otter shook her head.

"I'll keepeth watch."

Mir nodded, and put her head on the pillow. Feeling safe, she soon fell into a dream land.

Lith Strye was in a foul mood. He had lost his quarry. She was slippery like a greased eel. He and his crew were sitting deep in the Mossflower wood. Fires were burning, low smoldering mounds. Pots and pans were being used to cook birds and fish. A river was nearby, supplying fresh water.

The pine martin leader paced around his tent. His scouts, two stoats, shifted nervously from paw to paw. When their leader was in this mood, he was murderous. They hoped neither of them would be next.

"Sorry, Sire. We wos followin' wot there wos t'follow, then they just stopped!" One of them said. He avoided his leader's hot stare.

"Aye, Sire, t'was nuthin' left!" The other one agreed.

"Get me the seer." Lith growled. The two stoats got out of there as fast as they could. Soon, an old ferret entered the tent. She was adorned with many bracelets and necklaces. She wore a shirt big in the sleeves. Her pants were the same way.

"You calleth, Sire?" She said, already getting a clamshell from inside her shirt. The seer opened the shell, and took a pawful of stones. Throwing them on the ground, she looked at them.

"So?" Lith asked eagerly. The seer held her paw up.

"Most beith blank, but here we haveth a triangle, water, sand, and fire. I must thinketh this out, Sire. In a few days' time, I will returneth to thou with thine answer." The seer responded.

With that, she gathered the stones into the clamshell and left the tent. Lith Strye was happy. His seer always figured things out, and she was always right about her predictions.

Stripheth heard a scout shout. He ran forwards, finding a fox scout.

"What is it?" He asked the scout.

"Sire," the fox said, "this tree bears a fruit. T'is round, an' I c'n fit a pawful o' them in me mouth. But it ain't wise, cos they 'ave pits." He finished. Stripheth nodded and took one of the little round fruits. He popped in into his mouth and spat a seed out.

"Wot you found is a cherry tree. Ain't that weird, I thought on'y them Redwallers 'ad cherry trees." Stripheth said, thinking out loud.

Looking around, he saw his crew all foraging. They weren't doing a bad job. Taking some bags they had brought with them, he climbed the tree and picked every ripe cherry he saw. By the time noon rolled around, he had filled two bags.

"Everybeast back ter the camp!" He yelled.

When they arrived back at camp, Blackfire was just getting up.  
"Git me lunch ready!" She called out. Crow tapped on her tent flap, and waited. The big raven had something to tell her. When Blackfire stepped outside, he whispered something in her ear.

Blackfire nodded, and looked around the camp. She saw what she had been told was true. "Ne'er mind me own lunch, make a feast fer the 'orde!" She called. The cooks immediately started busying themselves.

Heave, Ho!

And unfurl the sails!

Don't let go, mates,

Use yer tail!

Let them catch,

But keep them tight,

Hold them strong

All through the night!

Don't let go, mates,

Don't let go!

The cannonballs

Are sure to blow!

Dodge them all,

Get out of range,

Don't let them board

Leave marks of strange

Heave, ho!

And unfurl the sails!

Don't let go, mates,

Use yer tails!

The lively sailing song rang out over the ocean. A crew of heft sea otters moved about the ship, singing as lustily as they could.

"Scruff, report!" One of them called. He was wearing baggy pants, a tight fitting shirt, a jacket adorned with medals, two earrings in his right ear and many bracelets. He must have been the captain.

The one called Scruff looked over the rim of the crow's nest.

"Land ho, Cap'n Rife!" Scruff called down.

"Everybeast git t'e ship ready fer land!" Rife called out. The crew did as told, excited chatter rippling through them. They hadn't seen land for a season.

Scruff again looked at the land. He looked at the chart in his paw.

"Cap'n, we came in as planned! Salamandastron ahead!" He called out. At this, the crew started talking about a feast.

Inside the mountain, there was a lot if activity going on. They had seen the ship, and the familiar flag flying above it. Finn was in charge of all the young ones, even the badger, even though she was only a few seasons older than them. Only Mir loved Finn's white fur. The others thought it was funny.

Finn tackled Emiro, the male badger, for the thousandth time. They were having fun, even though Emiro was making fun of her fur. The leverets were copying her, tackling each other. Finally, Finn sat down, breathing hard.

"Come, all, I shalt tell thy all a story about my sister." They all gathered around, as they all loved stories. Finn began describing what she though had become of her sister's life. Her sister, however, had no idea she even had a sister.


	4. Chapter 4

3

"Ho, mates! Lower that anchor, we don' want the ship ter drift durin' our stay, do we?" Rife called. His crew had landed a little far away from Salamandastron. Even so, he could see the great hulking figure of the Badger Lord running towards them.

"Lord Hawthorn, me ol' messmate, how ya bin?" Rife called out, jumping off his ship. He was almost suffocated in Hawthorn's hug.

"Rife, you seadog! Why haven't you visited, eh?" Hawthorn said, laughing. He dropped Captain Rife, who rubbed his poor ribs.

"Sorry, Lord Hawthorn, got lost at sea! Haven't seen land fer a season," Rife said, grinning up at the big badger. Hawthorn's eyes grew wide.

"A season? Well, come inside, I had my hare cooks start cooking a feast. And we have another beast with us, you might've seen her before now," Hawthorn informed Rife. He started off, Rife following in his wake. Rife's crew also jumped off, and quickly followed their captain.

Once inside the mountain, the crew of otters dispersed to find old hare friends. Hawthorn led Rife to where Finn was entertaining Emiro, Mir, and the little hares. Finn was wrestling with Emiro, pinning him to the ground.

"Finn!" Hawthorn called out. Finn looked up, but stayed where she was. "I want you to meet Captain Rife. Rife, this is the beast I told you about, Finn."

Finn stood up, and smiled. "T'is a pleasure to meet thou," she said, bowing.

"And same to ye, mate!" Rife said, saluting. He studied Finn, her white fur, and blue eyes. "Ye know, I think we met afore, at sea," he said.

"Mayhap, thou look'st familiar," Finn replied. "Sire, thy cooks have finished dinner," she said, the wonderful smell of many foods reaching her nose.

Hawthorn nodded. "Well, then, let's go! We all need food, and there will be a feast to celebrate Rife's arrival," he announced. Emiro and Mir herded the small hares to the dining room. "Are you coming?" Hawthorn asked Finn.

"Let me change," she replied, and headed back to her room. Scruff and Hawthorn shrugged, and went upstairs to the feast. It was packed with crew beasts and hares alike, all chattering in anticipation for food.

The cooks brought out the food, just as Finn entered the dining room. She sat down next to Scruff and Rife, who were already eating. Scruff turned to her.

"Who are ye, me pretty one?" he asked, giving a small bow. Finn smiled at him.

"My name is be Finn. Pleased to meet thou," Finn replied, smiling. She started eating, stalling further conversation. She was eating like a hare, knowing the journey she would undertake soon.

"Marm, why is yer fur white?" Rife asked her. He had finished eating already, having shoved food in his mouth.

"Thou hast asked a good question. I know not," she replied, much to Rife's and Scruff's amazement.

"Ye mean ye dunno? Were yer parents white like ye?" Scruff asked. Finn shrugged.

"I never knew my parents. I don't remember my past," she said, blue eyes switching back and forth between the two. Finn shoved another tart in her mouth and stood up. "I arf goin' foo pack," she said around her tart.

Turning, she headed down the stairs to her room. She put her cloak on, grabbed a rucksack, and headed back upstairs.

Scruff saw her go up to the Badger Lord. He saw Hawthorn nod, then Finn disappear into the kitchens. He stood up, and followed her. Upon entering the kitchens, he saw Finn packing her sack with food and flasks of cordial.

"Marm, are ye 'eaded fer some place?" he asked, surprising her.

"Aye, Scruff. I am headed for thy Redwall. 'Tis a mighty place and I hear there is a beastie there opposite looking from me," Finn replied. She finished packing, and pulled her hood over her head.

Scruff turned at the sound of somebeast entering the kitchen, to see Mir.

"Father told me you were going tonight. I already filled my pack, because I knew you would be leaving soon," Mir informed Finn. She took a rucksack from a cabinet, and slung it over her back.

"Mir, I thank thee. Now let us leave," Finn said, passing by Scruff.

"Wait, marm, can I come with ye?" he asked hopefully. But Finn shook her head.

"It took a lot of begging for Mir to go too," Finn said, not looking at him. Mir passed him too, and the pair left the kitchens out the back. "Tell thine captain goodbye," Finn said over her shoulder.

Scruff watched in misery as the pair left, feeling depressed at being denied an adventure.

The old Seer walked into Lith's tenth. "Sire, do thou wish for thy answer?" she asked. Lith nodded eagerly.

"So you figured it out so soon? That means that we're even closer to Finn," she said. The Seer raised her paw, and he fell silent.

"I have thought about it. The triangle doth mean a mountain. The water and sand together mak the sea," she said, drawing the symbols on the floor.

"And the fire? What's the fire mean?" Lith asked, impatient.

"The fire tells of a mountain. 'Tis the fire mountain, Salamandastron," the Seer finished. She drew the fire symbol above the triangle, so it looked like the triangle was spouting fire. She erased the symbols with her foot, and left the tent.

"So, Finn is at Salamandastron, eh?" Lith said to himself. He chuckled. "Lookout, Finn the albino. Lith Strye's comin' for ya!"

Blackfire sat under a tree, alone. In her paws was a plate laden with food. It wasn't as good as Redwall's food, but it was pretty good for cooks who had never made that much before. She took a bite of a cherry tart, and savored the taste. Above her, Crow watched the horde.

"Crow, ye want summat ta eat?" Blackfire called up. Crow shook his massive head.

"No thanks, Blackfire. I ate on the way back," he said, looking down at her. She smiled up at him. The rest of the crew was lounging back, having slowed their eating. Never had a leader commanded a feast for the whole horde.

She set down her plate, and stood up. "Watch it, Crow," Blackfire said. Crow nodded, and Blackfire walked off.

Blackfire stood holding a fox and a stoat by the scruffs of their necks.

"Wot 'appened?" she growled, bearing her fox-like teeth. "A fight betwixt two beasts ain't welcome in me 'orde," she added, glaring at first one then the other.

"He started it!" the stoat said. Blackfire shook him, and thrust him onto the ground.

"Wot's yer name, stoat?" she asked, her voice harsh.

"G-Garu," he stuttered, looking up at his leader with fearful eyes. He was still on the ground, and therefore in no position to argue. He saw her come closer, and felt her footpaw press against his back.

"Garu, eh? An' ye, fox, wot's yer name?" she growled at the fox. She was still holding him by the scruff of his neck.

"Enem," he replied, struggling against her grip. He felt her claws dig into his pelt, and he yelled in pain.

"I wos eatin' me share o' food, an' I took the last cherry tart. Enem wanted it, an' 'e grabbed it off'n me plate. I grabbed it back, an' 'e 'it me!" Garu whined, hoping the leader would see his side.

Enem, not one to be blamed, chimed in, "T'ain't true! I wos the one who grabbed the last tart and Garu took it from me own plate!" He struggled again, and again yelled in pain.

"I don' care who grabbed t'e tart!" she shouted at them. "Neither o' ye idjits 'ad a right ter attack each other. T'e penalty is starvation 'till further notice, aye? Ye're gonna 'ave guards," she informed them. Dropping Enem, she strode off.

"Garu, mate, she's worse den Stripheth, eh?" Enem commented, rubbing the back of his neck. Garu nodded in agreement. Blackfire strode back through the camp. It was almost wintertime, and these buffoons were surprisingly ready for it. She sighed, sitting beneath Crow once again.

"Blackfire," Crow said, "What will happen when the week is spent? I mean, your shift as leader is almost halfway done," he inquired.

"Crow, it ain't gonna end in a week," Blackfire replied, chuckling. She sensed Crow was confused. "Look," she explained, "Stripheth's gonna be a deadbeast soon, aye?" she looked up at him.

Crow nodded, his bright eyes shining with the realization of what she had just said. Stripheth, meanwhile, was in the High Captain's tent. His horde wasn't doing any better than when he had tried to train them. Well, they were more obedient. He shivered from the cold, noting the almost bare trees. He was becoming suspicious of the pretty Blackfire. He laid down on his bed, thinking how soon he would be back in command.

Finn slid down a sand dune, Mir following close behind her.

"Finn, please, let's stop! My footpaws hurt, and we've been going since dawn!" Mir complained. It was now high noon. Finn sighed, and Mir saw her stop. They both sat down, Mir with a small sigh. Finn had not spoken this whole time, and Mir didn't think she would talk until they reached their destination. She sighed. Taking off her pack, she and Finn set out a lunch.

"Finn, please talk to me!" Mir pleaded. To her dismay, Finn shook her head. Suddenly, she stood up. Mir heard the noise too. But it was too late for both of them. Mir felt a heavy blow to the back of her head, and fell unconscious. Beside her, Finn lay with her eyes barely open, almost as if she was dead.

The two burly squirrels roughly dragged Mir and Finn along, taking no care for them whatsoever. They, the squirrels, wore only a kilt and a belt, with one or a few daggers.

"We'm gotted Spikedsoul?" the first one asked. The slightly smaller one shrugged.

"Dunnno, we'm just look forum whitefur," the second one replied. "We'm also getted big bonus," he added. He looked behind his back, watching the otter's head acquire several cuts.

The first one grunted in agreement. "King suremake bigun warriors now," he said, thinking out loud. The second one nodded.

"Yis yis, suremake bigun warrior. Why wantum whitefur agin?" he asked. The first one shrugged.

"Notta worry 'bout," he said. After that, the two were silent the rest of the way.

After awhile, they stopped. "Whereum bigKing?" the first one shouted.

"Innum tent," a reply was shouted. The two nodded to each other, and began their ascent into the trees. They entered into a large and well-hidden log cabin.

"You broughted Spikedsoul?" a squirrel said. He was bigger than the others, more powerful looking. He eyed the two beasts lying on the floor.

"King, we'm broughted whitefur, stripedog as bonus," the second squirrel said. He kicked Finn, who just barely flinched.

The king smiled. "Could be Spikedsoul, notsure," he said. "Tie up both, wakeum," he ordered. The first and second squirrels grinned.

"Yis yis, gettun water," the first one told the second. "Wakeum beasts!" he chuckled happily. The second one bounced out the door, laughing happily also. He was soon back with a pail of ice cold water.

The first one tied them up with skilled paws, making sure the knot was tight. "Okay, Onue, poor water!" he commanded. The second one tipped the pail over the two captives' heads. The water merely ran over Finn's thick fur, but her eyes still opened. Mir, however, was soaked. The king sighed heavily and left them, deciding this wasn't interesting enough for him.

Letting out a gasp of shock, she took in her surroundings. "Wh-what's going on here?" she asked, immediately putting on her tough face,

"Mir, dost thou understand why no sound came forth from my mouth?" Finn asked in her ear. Mir didn't reply for a second, and nodded.

"You were hoping I would be quiet," Mir muttered. She glared up at her captors, scowling. They just laughed.

"Take off thy masks, fiends," Finn said. Her face split into a grin. "My bad, those are your faces." Mir laughed. She hadn't known Finn to have a sense of humor. The two scowled.

"Waterdog be quiet, bad talkback forun," Onue growled. "Gettum club, killee quick," he threatened.

Finn cleared her throat then asked, "Why wantun Spikedsoul?" All in the room stared at her, surprised. Not a sound was made. "Quickspeak, why wantun Spikedsoul?" she asked again.

"Rid world of legend, make safe," the first squirrel said. Onue slapped him.

"Iub not talk truth, makun biglie!" Onue chattered fiercely.

Finn narrowed her eyes. She quickly cut in before Iub had a chance to reply. "No biglie, tellun truth. Nottum Spikedsoul, let gofree," she said. The two shook their heads.

"Why wantun gofree?" Onue asked.

"Take stripedog 'way, not hurt king," she replied. Mir leaned close to her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked quietly. At a look from Finn, she figured she would be told later.

"Thatta fair, but only if nottun Spikedsoul," Iub replied.

"Cutfree, nottum Spikedsoul. Big legend, not real," Finn said. She smiled as they began to saw through the ropes. "Finn thank strong beasts for lettum gofree," she said, once they were free. Mir stretched, looking at Finn with a curious eye. Finn bowed to them, Mir quickly following her lead.

The pair descended to the ground, aided by the squirrels. Once they were left alone, Finn grabbed Mir's paw and took off running.

Finn slowed down when they were well away from the camp, and even far beyond that of the territory. Breath was ragged in both chests, both breathing hard.

"Wh-what was that about?" Mir asked, gasping for breath.

"It won't be long fer them to realize they were tricked," Finn replied. "Gotta be well away, cos it won't be pretty when they do," she added.

"Hey, Finn, why are you talking differently now than you were when we left?" Mir asked.

"Cos I wos usin' a fake accent, missy," Finn replied. "Not like you'd notice, me voice is flawless in diff'rent accents," she said, patting Mir's shoulder. She took deep breaths, trying hard to calm her breathing. Mir did likewise.

Once they had both caught their breath, they sat in a small glade, talking and chatting. Their laughter rang around the isolated space, contributing to the beauty held there. A bright sun shone down onto them, and sounds of the forest helped to ease any worries. The crystal blue sky was like a giant sapphire, welcoming them into the rest of their lives. Only Finn knew that happiness never lasted; she just laughed and talked with Mir, enjoying the time they had.


End file.
